Central Titans
by Sokka The Man
Summary: This is a crossover of DC comics Teen Titans crossovered with Man of Actions's Ben 10 and Generator Rex. Read the team of Central Titans, a group of teen titans that monitor all of Central City, Keystone City, Metropolis and the Center of the United States. The team composes of Kid Flash, Ben 10, Knight (Kai Green), Machine (Rex) and Cricket. Warning: Violence and AU.


_**In this world the nanite explosion happened and caused various evos. But, they only targeted major cities because of how high the signal patterns were. They then interested themselves into the people of highly populated cities. Making an EVO panic, thus Providence appeared and would handle various EVO related problems. Also, Ben 10 exists in this verse and is a sensational hero as well as employee of the Plumbers. But, the Teen Titans also exist in this Prime Earth. This is a cartoon crossover of my four favorite cartoons/comics: Generator Rex, Young Justice, Teen Titans and Ben 10. So, please without further ado, read Teen Titans Central.**_

In a large red 'T' tower was Ben sitting in his room watching Sumo Slammers. He sat while watching the awesome tv show. He heard a knock on his door as he got up and saw the pair of metal doors open with a 'swoosh'. He saw in front of him Kai dressed in a pink tank top with a dragon print. A short black skirt and a pair of metal plated boots. She wore a pair of metal shoulder pads and bicep protection. A belt was visible that had the Excalibur sword in a sheath on her left side accessible to her right hand. The last detail about her costume was the metal collar around her neck with a ruby between her cleavage.

Kai smiled at him as she said to him flirtatiously, "Hey, Ben, how would you like to spar? Two out of three falls and the winner gets to pick the date."

Ben grinned as he grabbed his jacket and put it on while he walked out with her. The pair went down a couple of levels as they got to a floor with a simulation room. The pair got ready as Kai tapped her belt buckle and the ruby around her neck. Her skirt had plates cover it as they extended from the belt. The collar extended breast mail to protect her chest while having a lower half helmet extend allowing her to see while having an adapter in preparation of any non oxygen environment attack. She pulled out her sword as she aimed it at Ben.

Ben had went to his Ultimatrix as he rotated through the aliens. The ten aliens that were visible were: Wildmutt, Fasttrack, Chamalien, Shocksquatch, Jury Rigg, Bloxx, Atomix, Stink Fly, Water Hazard and Humungousaur.

Ben smiled as he saw his usual go to alien as he slammed down on Humungousaur. Ben began changing as he shouted while in the form of Stinkfly with the insect-like voice, "Humungousaur! Ah, Stinkfly, oh well. I've always wanted to see if this guy had an Ultimate form."

Ben slammed onto the ultamatrix symbol on his face as he began to change again. When he was finally done changing transformation was complete. Ultimate Stinkfly has a bug/insect body and 4 insect-like flat legs with four arms, whose hands are human-style ones with a black coloration, similar to fingerless gloves, and has 3 clawed fingers. The two lower arms are cannon like that are white with green a single green triangle on each capable of shooting various forms of slime. He has 4 pedunculated eyes that are pretty small and orange in color. These eyes are linked directly to the sides of his huge black head. His wings are very fragile with lines on them. His limbs are a brown-greenish color and his wings are light green. He now had 8 wings instead of the usual four. His omnitrix symbol is on the head between the eyes. His tail is longer by two feet and has green and white stripes along it. It is capable of extending like a blade whip and the black end of the tail that's an arrow head has been replaced with a silver axe like blade.

Ben then said looking at Kai with his four pedunculated eyes, "Ultimate Stinkfly!"

Kai glared her eyes as she said with a few breathes reminding Ben of Darth Vader, "If you get slime in my hair, I will neuter you."

Gulping Ben said as his tail extended from 3 feet long to 6 feet long, "Yeah, I'll try to not ruin your hair."

Ben threw his new tail at Kai who moved to block it with her new glowing sword. The blade glowed white as it blocked the metal making sparks rain. Ben had one of his lower arms pump it's cock as it fired an orb of green slime. The slime became a net as it expanded to ensnare Kai who moved to the left. She had her arm catch some of the slime as it wrapped around her bounding her. She growled as she shouted at him, "If any green is in my hair you are so dead Ben!"

Kai's sword glowed white as a seal appeared around her at her feet. The white light sent up daggers cutting the slime as she moved out of the seal. She readied her sword as she charged at the soon to be ex-boyfriend if he got any green slime in her hair. She roared as she moved to stab him with the sword and mentally summoned the safety aura onto the sword's blade. The sword slammed into Stinkfly as he flew back with a groan and slammed into the metal wall.

Stinkfly got off the wall as he began to fly and his 8 wings beated very fast. Suddenly, a burst of sound slammed through out the simulation room. The sonic boom was hurting Kai's ears as Ben said smiling almost, "Whoa, didn't know I could do that."

Kai's eyes fluttered between the states of being open and closed. Eventually she felt drained as she hit the floor collapsing from over exposure to the sonic waves. The timer finally began to flash as Ben changed back to Stinkfly and then back to Ben. Ben smiled as he walked up to her and bent over deciding to check her hair before she killed him. He found a piece of slime as he pulled out a hankerchef and pulled it out of her pony tail. It was all over the underside as he wiped it off and finally got it to look black.

Ben stood up as he threw away the hankerchef, "Note to self; be careful on who you use Ultimate Stinkfly on."

Ben then said to the room addressing it's computer, "Simulation room, one tripod please."

A tripod came out of the floor in a liquid metal form. It took the shape of his desire as he moved to sit down. It solidfied as he sat on the now metal tripod and put his elbows on his knees. He said with a grin, "Now wait until she wakes up and hope that she is still up for two more falls."

_**Inside a dark room with three mirrors...**_

A man sitting in a throne like chair was a gray haired man with blue eyes. He was in his older ages sure, but he was still fit for his age showing that he worked out regularly. He wore an orange suit with a green belt with a pair of mirror guns. His wrists and forearms had mirror made gauntlets with retracted blades. The mask he wore was green with a brown band that had his one way window goggle lenses. Evan McCulloch pulled on his goggles as he looked at the three mirrors where in the mirrors were visible.

In one mirror was a crime where Sports Master was with Fast Ball. On another mirror was Dusan al Ghul sitting in a chair as if waiting for a meeting. The last mirror had young girl who had short blonde hair with green eyes. She wore a green shirt with orange sleeves having thumb holes in the sleeves. She had four freckles under her right eye on the cheek. Her lips were painted green to match her eyes. She wore an knee length loose orange skirt with light green tights while her feet were inside a pair of orange stilettos.

Mirror Master said to the two sport themed villains, "Begin your attack, I will free you later. I just want to get a feel for these new titans that Mr. West has taken in to help him run the central states."

The pair nodded as they began their operation on drawing out the titans. Mirror Master then spoke to the girl in the third mirror, "My apprentice, go and begin your surveillance job inside the new Titan's tower."

The apprentice nodded as she vanished from her room that the mirror was showing and into an mirror. Mirror Master turned to Dusan al Ghul, "Now, Mr. Ghul, I am going to request an assistance from two of your students. Do you mind?"

Dusan al Ghul shook his head as he snapped his two hands. He then said as two young people walked out of the shadows and to his sides, "I've been training some of the villains children. And I have three for you to use in your raid."

Tigeress and Icicle Jr. walked out on Dusan al Ghul's sides as a third came out from behind Dusan al Ghul. The third was wearing armor that was rather similar to Black Manta only the helmet was removed showing his black skin with green eyes and blonde hair. Kaldur stood with the other two young villain associates. He put on his helmet as he introduced himself to Mirror Master, "The name is Devil Ray, son to Black Manta."

Mirror Master said to the fellow villains, "Icicle Jr and Tigeress, I know who you are."

Icicle Jr. said with a growl, "I hate that junior part."

Tigeress grinned as she said to him with a slight giggle, "I don't, it seems rather nice. Like a line of royalty. But, Icicle the second would be better in my opinion."

The ice villain was nodding as he then said to the group of villains, "How about just Ice? I like that."

The group nodded as Ice then said to the group seeing the affirmation, "Alright, so what are we going to do if Sportsmaster and Fastball are going to test the heroes?"

Mirror Master replied to the three, "My apprentice shall gather info on the titans tower. When she gets back, she'll make a portal where the three of you will infiltrate the Titan's tower. From there you will begin your attack on the titans providing a distraction while my apprentice downloads all the files and finds any secrets to the titans that we yet do not know."

The three nodded as they had received their orders and the lights went out in the base.

_**At the Titans Tower in Central City**_

Wally West was sitting on a couch as he watched a large plasma. He tossed back a single pop corn as he munched on it. Just as a monster was about to attack a woman who screamed out big foot all the lights turned red. Wally growled as he then stood up and pressed the top on his left middle finger's ring. A yellow suit popped out of the ring as he ran into it and appeared in his yellow and red suit.

A pair of doors opened as heroes and heroines poured in. Rex, Ben 10, Kai and Cricket ran in as their leader said to them, "Alright, guys and girls time for our first real fight."

A garage door opened as Ben's car came out with Kai and Cricket sitting inside. Rex had his hover cycle come out of his lower torso as Kid Flash began to run. The speedster flew on the road as he got to a large mall in down town Metropolis. He pulled down his googles as he then kicked it into high gear running at Sportsmaster.

Sportsmaster pulled from his belt a rope as he spun it and threw it past Kid Flash. Kid Flash's left leg was wrapped by the lasso as he was pulled to the floor. The doors smashed open and flew through the air as Ben's car put on the breaks. The doors opened as Kai and Ben got out. The sun roof opened as Cricket leaped out in her new yellow one piece sleeveless leotard. Kai tapped on her belt and ruby having her armor appear on her body.

Rex rode in as he said having his legs return, "Aw man, how is the car and boots faster than me? I had a hover cycle!"

Ben then put the car on lock as he had his watch throw up a display of aliens. He grinned as he slammed down on the face being bathed in a green light. From the green light came Bloxx the lego like alien. Bloxx then said to everyone in the room throwing up his hands, "Bloxx!"

Kid Flash vibrated his leg while in the laso causing it to catch fire. Kid Flash pulled free as he then said to Bloxx as he saw Fastball getting ready to through an orb, "Wall up Ben!"

Bloxx went in as he became a wall intercepting the explosion orb making Bloxx fly appart hitting the floor. He got up as he regrew his parts and said with a shake of the head, "Wow, that's a loud ringing."

Kid Flash then said as he called on Rex, "Machine, see if you can show Sportsmaster some boxing moves. Knight, back him up if you can."

Kai knowing her codename nodded as Rex also being known as Machine, had his arms change into giant fists. Sportsmaster moved his hands to his back as he pulled out a pair of mix martial arts gloves putting them on. He began to fight Rex as Knight backed him up with her sword. She sent white energy at him in the form of daggers as she swung her blade.

Kid Flash then said to Ben who timed out, "Select a new alien Ben 10! Cricket move in and get Fastball out of the air."

Cricket leaped as Ben then selected a new alien. A green flash appeared as Ben was now the ever powerful Water Hazard. He then said as water came from his arms, "Water Hazard shoots!"

The water hit Fastball's three tossed balls as they exploded and Water Hazard said victoriously, "And he scores."

Kid Flash ran as Cricket kicked the small floating glider that Fastball was flying on. Kid Flash threw a series of punches and collar grabs as Fastball was pummeled and then thrown several feet. Fastball slid on the floor and slammed into the wall.

Machine threw several punches as Sportsmaster defended himself. A white seal appeared on the floor as Knight's eyes glowed white as she then took a stance. She then took a step with her left foot as she then seemed to move faster than the Flash. Sportsmaster couldn't move while being held in the magical seal of Excalibur. He was slashed by the safety aura of the sword as several long blade shaped bruises appeared on his flesh. The seal died as Sportsmaster hit the ground and looked as Machine then punched him the fist slamming the large man into a wall.

Police got to the scene as Kid Flash smiled as he fist bumped his team mates. He then threw up his fingers in a pair of 'gun' signs pointing at his team. What the group didn't know was that in a small pocket mirror was Mirror Master studying the titans. He smiled as he watched the teens celebrate their 'victory' which was all just a test.

* * *

This story will have multiple titan teams. And the origin of this story will be explained in the next chapter.

Titans West- Robin (Leader), Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire.

Titans East- Speedy (Leader), Bumblebee, Mas y Menos, Zatana and Terra.

Titans North- Troia [Dona Troy] (Leader), Static Shock, Miss Martian, Gear and Bat Girl (Cassandra).

Titans South- Aqualad [Garth] (Leader), Kevin 11, Lucky Girl [Gwen], Blue Beetle, Jessee Quick, Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark) and Molecule.

Titans Global- Superboy (Leader), Solstice, Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner), Pierce (Ben 10 verse), Kenwyn Jones, Doctor Fate (Linda Strauss), Fire and Ice.

Titans Central- Kai, Ben 10, Cricket, Generator Rex and Kid Flash.


End file.
